Warning Sign
by My Fake Plastic Love
Summary: Season 6 B/L


Season 5 short story revolving around the episode "Dangerous Liaisons." Bobby/Lindsay.

Some dialogue taken directly from episode.

He scooped her face into his hands and all anger faded away. Looking deeply into her eyes he told her he loved her. She responded with "I love you too. Even though I don't feel like saying it tonight." She didn't feel like saying it..Not after what she had witnessed over the course of the month.

Lindsay was feeling emotionally unfulfilled. Having a baby at home was exhausting but adding a workaholic husband to the mix was even more so. Bobby had completely entangled himself in the Katie Defoe murder trial. She didn't trust the woman. She saw how Katie looked at her husband and it wasn't just a hormonal surge of jealousy. She felt the attraction between the two. It was unnerving to her just thinking of him in the same room with her. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the jury returned with a verdict of guilty. She was completely unprepared for the look of devastation on her husband's face. He was on the brink of tears. She embarrassedly scanned the room to see if anyone else had picked up on it. Jimmy certainly had. He had been acting strange throughout the entire trial and she knew perfectly well why that was. He felt Bobby's attraction as well. Knowing she was going through enough emotionally he couldn't bear to bring this up with her but a woman always knows when there is a threat lurking around.

Dinner after the trial was painful. The only conversation between them was their son. The only conversation that seemed to exist at all between them anymore was their son. Lindsay had read her fair share of the difficulties of adjusting to married life after a baby and she knew situations like these were typical, but she was determined to not become a statistic. She was fighting back tears as she thought of ways to craft her inquisition to Bobby. She knew he had not been unfaithful. It was not characteristic of Bobby to cheat. She feared for the worst though. She feared he had fallen in love with Katie without realizing it. Dinner was done and she ordered coffee just to prolong the inevitable. Finally she just blurted it out. "Are you in love with her Bobby?" Bobby looked shocked and a bit hurt but before he could answer Lindsay explained further. "I'm not accusing you of being unfaithful. I trust you completely. It's just...sometimes people fall in love whether they want to or not..." Tears welled up in her eyes and she felt her nose running. She looked up at him, dreading his response. "I'm not in love with her. Something about her made me feel...protective of her and I'm devastated that we lost...I'm in love with you and only you." He looked so sincere as he said it but Lindsay still wasn't convinced. She was hating the fact that she even had to confront her husband like this. Breaking down in public made it so much worse. She payed the bill and rushed toward the exit. Bobby ran after her and caught the door as she walked out.

Later that night at home Lindsay cradled their son in her arms. He nuzzled himself in the nook of her neck and she felt a surge of emotion rise up. So much had happened between her and Bobby since they were married. So many tragedies and life-altering situations. Lindsay couldn't bear to sit down and resolve any of them in her mind. She was afraid that if she did that she'd break down and where would that leave her son? An emotionally unstable mother and emotionally unavailable father? It was not an option. Bobby loved his son tremendously. She never doubted that for an instant, but she wasn't convinced that he wasn't the only thing he loved about them anymore. Bobby Jr. cooed in her arms and she kissed his head, placing him gently into his crib. Bobby walked in as she pulled his blanket snugly over his body. "He's so gorgeous when he sleeps, just like you." Bobby placed his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. He was desperately trying to make her feel better about tonight. He was ashamed at how much emotion he allowed to leak out in that courtroom and he felt the hurt he caused his wife. Truth is he had felt something for Katie. It was not love, nor was it lust. He couldn't really explain the protectiveness or emotional toll the case had on him.

Lindsay turned to face him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She walked out of the room with tears streaming down her face. There was an emptiness inside her and she was desperate to fill it in. She laid down in bed and curled into a ball. She just couldn't connect with her husband anymore. Bobby gently stroked his son's face and said good night. He didn't know how to approach his wife. They hadn't been communicating very well lately. He knew part of it was his working habits but he also knew part of it was Lindsay. She was so despondent lately and he felt helpless. He knew he wasn't the best at expressing his feelings but Lindsay had always been the catalyst for him opening up. Lately it was as if she had given up. He played with the band on his finger as he contemplated what to do. He was afraid if he let the two of them go to sleep with everything unresolved they'd fall into a habit. He mulled it over for what seemed like eternity.

Bobby crept into the bedroom. Lindsay sensed his presence and pretended to be fast asleep. She didn't want to deal with it, not tonight. Bobby gently crawled into bed next to her and faced the ceiling. He decided it was now or never. He got out of bed and disappeared down the hall. Lindsay opened one eye curiously as music crept in from the living room. She sighed as she got out of bed and walked into the hall. She closed the door to Bobby Jr.'s room and walked into the living room. Bobby was pouring himself a glass of wine and quietly singing to the Frank Sinatra album that was currently in the player.

"What are you doing?" asked Lindsay as she stared at him blankly.

'Why is it so damn hard to stay angry at him?' she wondered as she held back a smile. Bobby smiled and walked toward her. Before she could say another word he swept her into a slow dance.

"Bobby we're going to wake.."

"Shhh" Bobby silenced her with his finger and twirled her around.

This caused Lindsay to giggle and Bobby brought her closer to his body.

"We never dance anymore. What's the occasion?" asked Lindsay.

"I felt I needed to celebrate." responded Bobby as he caressed her face.

"You lost the trial, remember?" Lindsay sarcastically replied.

She was kind of annoyed at his renewed joy in romance and was curious as to what he was up to. "Yes, well I'm celebrating the fact that I'm a very lucky man. I have a beautiful, healthy son and gorgeous wife. Now that the trial is over I get to enjoy them both." Lindsay sighed and smiled. "You should enjoy them regardless of work you know."

"I know and I will. I'm sorry baby." Bobby whispered into her ear and held her tight. Lindsay finally relaxed against his body.

Lindsay lost count of the many times Bobby manipulated her emotions with his intent gaze and sweet promises. One whisper and her heart fluttered. One touch and her body melted. Despite everything she found renewed hope that her husband could still evoke these responses in her. For all of Bobby's faults, he was still the love of her life.

Lindsay nestled herself into Bobby's neck as they gently swayed to the music.

They danced slowly until the album finished. Bobby twirled Lindsay around one more time and swept her into a sweet kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
